Nightmares, Fun, and Flowers
by aFanFicGurl
Summary: Krystine was just a normal teenager. As normal as she could be. She would try to fit in with everybody, but couldn't. She always wondered why. She finally found the reason, when she moved to Burgess.


Chapter 1: Another Stressful Day

A girl was walking down the sidewalk covered in frost. She took a breath of the cold air and smiled. The neighborhood seemed peaceful at the moment.

She kept smiling to herself, relaxing for a few moments. She hadn't had a peaceful moment in the last couple of weeks with all the stress she was feeling about school.

The teenage girl had barely moved into town and attended a new school for a few months. In that time, a lot of stress came over me.

She came across a frozen lake and kneeled down to touch it with her fingertips. A cold feeling jolted through her body, making her feel warm afterwards. Just like when she first experience snowfall when she first moved to Burgess.

She was still smiling when she stood up. She started to walking back to her house when she noticed a boy walking between some trees. She squinted my eyes, trying to get a better view of him.

She saw that he wore a blue hoodie, brown pants, and was holding a long stick that looked like a shepherd's staff. She tried to look at his face, but couldn't really see it clearly. Although, I did notice his hair was white.

'White hair?' she asked herself in my mind. 'No,' she shook my head. 'I must be imagining him.' She turned around, thinking that all the pressure was making me see things.

She headed back home, where she had many things to finish. For example, homework and chores.

...

She opened the front door and walked into the warm house. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, where my mom was cooking.

"Hi mom," she greeted.

Her mother looked up from her cooking and replied, "Hello sweetie. Where were you?"

"I went for a walk around the neighborhood to calm down and relax from all the stress."

"School trouble again?"

"Yes." the girl answered with a frown.

"Don't worry," her mother assured her. "Everything will turn out fine."

"I hope it happens soon." she mumbled. "It's almost been three months, mom. I don't even know anymore." she kicked at the air and walked to the stairs.

As she was climbing them, her mother shouted to her, "Krystine, I just wanted to tell you your aunt and cousins are coming over later."

"Okay." the tired girl shouted back as she closed the door behind her and flopped down on her bed. She let out a deep sigh and groaned. She then got on my feet and dragged her feet to my desk, which was covered with my homework.

She plopped down on the chair and started scribbling away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pole, North was working away with another idea for a toy. He concentrated on ice in his hand. He chipped ice off and brushed it away.

Someone opened the and North set the ice sculpture down.

"Vhat is it?" he asked.

The Yeti spoke in gibberish and pointed behind him.

"Vhat do you mean flower?" he frowned and stood up. He followed the Yeti and pointed to the moonbeam. In the moonlight was a silhouette of a flower.

"Mother Nature." the Russian man murmured.

"What about Mother Nature?" a voice asked behind him.

North turned around to see the newest Guardian. "Ah, Jack. It's nothing. Just Manny saying Mother Nature is coming to visit us Guardians."

"How come?" the teenager asked.

"I do not know." he answered. "Ve'll have to vait."

* * *

"Krystine!" a voice called.

"Coming. I'm coming." the girl answered as she quickly made her way down the stairs.

"Come greet you aunt and cousins." her mother said.

She nodded and walked up to her aunt. "Hello," Krystine shook her aunt's hand. She walked over to Sophie and Jamie and ruffled up the hair. "Hey, you two." she smiled.

They settled down in the living room, where her aunt would ask about how them were accustoming to the town.

"Do you like it here?" she asked.

"Yes, very much." Krystine nodded.

"What's your favorite thing about Burgess?"

"Um, let's see-" Then she blurted out, "The snow."

Her mother and aunt then started chatting between themselves, forgetting about the children.

"Hey Jamie," she whispered. "Want to go to my room?"

"Sure." he smiled.

"Come on then." They tiptoed out of the living room and up to her room. She sat on my chair and Jamie sat on his cousin's unmade bed.

"Do you really like the snow?" He questioned the brunette.

"Yes, I really do." She answered. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." he shrugged.

"Really? Because I think there's a certain reason. What is it?" she asked again.

"Well, remember about how I told you on Christmas that I met Santa Claus?" he asked and his relative nodded. "I also met Jack Frost and I thought that since you like the snow, you would like to meet him." He then started describing about how Jack Frost looked and Santa Claus and everyone else.

* * *

Back at the Pole, North and Jack had discover that Mother Nature had a plan to keep Pitch from bringing fear to the world. However, they didn't know all the details. At least, they wouldn't know until they met up with the other Guardians.

Then, they will learn the details.

North pushed the lever that sent out the Northern Lights. Now, they would have to wait for the rest of the Guardians to come.

* * *

"Jamie, time to go." his mother called.

"Okay." he answered and they trotted down the stairs.

Krystine's mom and aunt were talking quickly and excitedly about something. The only word that the children heard clearly was 'interview'.

"What interview?" Jamie interrupted.

"I have an interview on Saturday and I was telling Krystine's mom about it." his mother answered.

"Does that mean I have to stay with Mrs. Humpton." Jamie groaned.

'Clearly, Jamie wasn't too excited about his babysitter.' Krystine thought. "How about I take care of him, while you're gone?" she offered.

"Really? You would do that?"

Yes," she nodded.

"Well, alright." her aunt agreed.

They sat down and discussed the details for Saturday.

We said our good-byes and waved. Now, I had to wait until Saturday.

* * *

**Take a minute to review, yea? It would be nice to know what you all are thinking. Anything would be good. Just throw out your thoughts and opinions.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
